Shutter
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Have nothing to do with that movie. The joyous moment was literally thrown off and turned into Hell, it was supposed to be a beautiful wedding but now it’s just bodies lying in pool of blood. –Kaoru Miki


**Revolutionary Girl Utena**

_Shutter_

_**I own nothing but my broken mind…**_

_The joyous moment was literally thrown off and turned into Hell, it was supposed to be a beautiful wedding but now it's just bodies lying in pool of blood. __**–Kaoru Miki**_

_A day earlier…_

"It's not that I don't want this wedding, but I just find it hard to accept the fact that we only met once as a child and now we're getting marry." Himemiya Anthy said over dinner with her friends as they're celebrating her bachelorette party right after this. She was a rising star, playing in mainly romantic movies as the main girl. Her dark skin and long silky purple hair made her look exotic, and she had been in the business since she was ten years old.

"I heard she's a stud, popular with the ladies when she was studying abroad. You might want to keep a short leash on her after the wedding," Kiryuu Nanami said with a shrilling laughter added. Wavy blonde locks and high forehead, she had a look of a snotty rich girl and an overly annoying personality at times. Being that she's the groom's (?) sister, Nanami preferred to hang out with the bride and some of her friends at the party instead.

"I would fall for her too if I was straight and single," Saionji Kyouichi added, tugging his long green locks behind his ear and out of his eyes. "Okay, for whatever reason it is, that just sounds disgusting. No offense," Kaoru Kozue spoke up staring at Saionji as a few strands of her light blue hair fell over her eyes. Being good friends, Kozue is his personal makeup artist though she worked for a major production company. "Dammit woman, must you always go against me?" Saionji said in a playful tone so that the others wouldn't misunderstand him for being mean to the girl.

"Okay, break it up you love birds," Takatsuki Shiori interrupted as she took her glass of wine and held it up in front of her. "To our Lady Luck, a toast to your happiness as of tomorrow." Shiori said as the others held up their glass and nodded, smiling at Anthy and did the toast before taking a sip. "Last day as a single lady, after tomorrow you're a married woman and no more men chasing after you." Shiori grinned at her friend. Her short plum hair actuates her lithe figure to be even more sensual, though no one would ever take her to be the famous screen writer: S.J. since the girl looked to be too young and a bit of an airhead at times as well.

At the Tenjou Estate, Kiryuu-Tenjou Hitomi was making her daughter trying on her tux for one last time to make sure everything looked right for the big day tomorrow. "Mom, we've gone through this ten times already," Tenjou Utena complained standing in the living room as her mother examined her suit with a magnifying glass. Her short pink hair gotten to look very messy from the constant changing of clothing, and a hint of irritation was visible on her pretty face and robin blue eyes. "Well, it's not an everyday's occasion where my daughter will be wearing her tux." Hitomi said, finally padding her daughter behind with a satisfying smile on her face.

"Utena-kun, your mom is just a bit nervous so don't mind her." Kiryuu Tanaka said watching his step-daughter and wife exchanging words. The man with short blazing hair with a hit of gray in it smiled warmly at the sight before him, he had watched her grow up from a toddler into a successful photographer. She spent her years studying abroad, and was never home, but the girl never once forgot to call him on his birthday and sing the song to him over the phone. She's a precious girl and Tanaka couldn't be happier to see that he had fulfilled his friend's last wish in raising Utena into an upstanding person.

"I can't belief my _honey_ is getting married," Shinohara Wakaba gushed as soon as she entered the house. Her brown hair always tied in a bun making it look almost like an onion, hence the nickname: _Onion Princess_ since she was a kid. She met Utena when they're both studying in Amsterdam; they dated for a while and had a mutual break up later. They remained friend throughout the years and now best of friends, adding to the fact that Wakaba is now dating Utena's little sister too. One would find it to be awkward, but both them didn't think so, and so there's nothing wrong with dating one's ex-girlfriend's sister whatsoever.

"If she's your honey then what am I to you?" Kiryuu Touga asked coming in behind her with two cases of beer in his hands. "You?" Wakaba turned around and eyed the blazing haired man. "Um… my girlfriend's brother?" she then grinned at him padding his head like he's a child. "Aww… but I want to be your man," Touga joked as he placed the cases down on the floor, next to the table in the living room. During the whole conversation between the two, Utena had already left to change out of her formal clothes and into cargo pants and t-shirt.

"Cheers!" everyone said as they clang the bottles together before taken a swig of the beer. "Hey, hey, don't celebrate without us." Arisugawa Juri said as she entered with a young man with blue hair behind her hauling more beers in. "Oh hail mighty Juri-sama," Touga said tapping the bottle to his head lightly like he's saluting her. "Idiot," Juri said shooting daggers at him with her azure eyes. "Juri-san, calm down. Touga-san is just teasing you," Kaoru Miki said nervously. "I still like to slap him if given the chance," Juri huffed plopping down next to Utena as Wakaba already occupied the other side of the girl. "Have a beer to cool down then," Utena said handing a freshly opened bottle of Sapporo to the action star with long orange locks. "Thanks," Juri murmured her gratitude and drank down her cold beer. "Miki?" Utena said handing the young man a bottle as well; he smiled shyly accepting the bottle sitting down next to Touga.

"They go to party and us sitting at home drinking," Touga remarked checking his phone. "You got a spy with them or what?" Juri asked with a raised brow at the man. "Oh, like you don't." Touga mocked her with a smirk. "Pff… don't we all?" she rolled her eyes at him and everyone burst out laughing. It was a moment of relaxation, things had been pretty stressful for everyone at work, so this was a good occasion for some reminiscent and not worrying about public image.

_Early morning of the wedding day…_

"Where's the groom?" someone called out as the maids frantically trying to locate Utena. Since she came back from America, the pink haired girl had a tendency to disappear without telling anyone where she's going. "Utena-sama!" the servants called out while running around looking for her. It was almost time for the ceremony and the groom (?) couldn't be found, and that would be disastrous if they don't find her soon.

"What are you doing? It's almost time and you're taking pictures of roses?!" Nanami scolded the pink hair once she found her at the flowerbed at a corner of the Estate's large backyard. "What? We still have five minutes left," Utena said looking up at her little sister. "By the way, that scowl will stuck on your face if you don't smile," Utena said as Nanami took the camera out of her hands. "Shut up," Nanami said shoving Utena in the direction of the reception. "Yes ma'am, so bossy…" Utena laughed and walked next to her sister.

"Found her; now let's get this started before she wonders off again." Nanami said pushing Utena up on the small platform where the bride awaits in an elegant yet beautiful white gown. So the ceremony started at last as Nanami stood by her sister's side as the best man (or woman) facing the bride's maid: Takatsuki Shiori. No one really pay much attention until the _you may now kiss the bride_ part, then they all held their breath as Utena lifted the veil and kissed the bride briefly before they all stood up and applauded.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Utena fell onto the floor and people started to scream or gasp at the sight in front of them. "Hit the deck!" Juri shouted just as a man with lavender hair unloaded his Uzis at the crowds, he was laughing like a maniac until someone tackled him onto the ground. Ohtori Akio refused to give up his half-sister decided turn her wedding into a massacre; he believed that Anthy belonged to him and no one else though he's currently married to Ohtori Kanae. The brave soul that successfully stopped the madman was Saionji Kyouichi, Touga quickly rushed over and helped by removing the weapons from Akio's hands as his father called for the police and ambulance.

Utena was rushed to the hospital for immediate surgery to remove the bullet, and many others were in need of immediate medical attention as well. A handful of people were killed during the massacre, Juri got a bullet lodged in her right shoulder blade, Nanami suffered a graze of the bullet right arm as Wakaba got a few bruises from trying to push her way up to Nanami and Utena.

_Present…_

"What's the relation between Ohtori-san and the couple?" officer Tsuwabuki Mitsuru asked Shiori. "I belief he's Himemiya Anthy's older half-brother, but they aren't close since she lives in India most of her life." Shiori replied honestly. "What do you think pushed him to do such a thing?" detective Sonoda Keiko asked. "I'm not him, so how would I know?" Shiori fired back as a frown formed on her face. "Look, if you're done with asking stupid questions…" Shiori paused as she got up. "I would like to go and visit my friends in the hospital fighting to breathe," she opened the door and slammed it shut as she was enraged by the way the police work.

Most people had been questioned by the police; Miki and Kozue were pacing in the hall of the hospital with the rest of the others. It's late at night and no one left for home to get some shut eyes, well the parents went home to get some rest but the kids remained waiting for the news. Saionji had already fallen asleep resting his head on Touga's shoulder some times ago, Shiori went to visit Juri in the recovery room while Wakaba and Nanami held each other's hand tightly praying for everything to go well for Utena.

Sometimes in the early morning, the light turned off and the doctor came out wiping the sweats off his brows. "Mikage-sensei, how is she doing?" Touga was the first to jump up and asked the doctor. "We have successfully removed the bullet and its fragments; it will take her a while to recover as the damage was pretty severe. We fear that there's a chance that she will never be able to walk again," Mikage Souji said with a grim expression on his face. Everyone's heart sunk at the news, but they were relief to know that Utena had pulled through the critical moment. "She will be in ICU until she come to," Mikage said as he give everyone a curtly bow and excused himself.

The first thing the pink hair saw when she opened her eyes was a white ceiling, her throat felt dry and her body ached and her right hand felt pretty numbed. Turning her head slightly, purple hair cascaded over a sleeping creature that used her hand as a pillow. Utena decided to wake the creature up by reaching over with her other hand, wielding herself through the ache and pain and finally rested her hand on the purple head creature which in turn caused it to stir slightly.

Forest eyes fluttered open, Anthy had been there every single day for the last two weeks as Utena kept on drifting in and out of sleep. Her wedding was a disaster and her brother was in jail charged with first degree murder and waiting for trail, and her _wife _(?) is in the hospital because of her brother. Things really don't look a whole heck of a lot boring; though she rather had a boring life than one that nearly give her a mental breakdown.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Utena said hoarsely feeling pain in her throat. "I would let you sleep, but I'm starting to lose feelings on my hand and my throat hurt. May I have some water please?" she asked with a warm smile on her face while her azure eyes looked clouded and sleepy still. "I'm sorry; I'll get you some water…" Anthy almost jumped as she hurried to get some water for the one in bed.

_Six months later…_

"Hurry up; you're going to miss the flight at this rate." Nanami scolded her sister. "Come on, can't I just bring one camera?" Utena begged her mother. "No, it's your honeymoon so you're not allowed to bring any cameras with you. We all know how you are," Hitomi scolded her daughter though she's happy that her daughter finally able to walk again after the gruesome time in therapy. "Utena-kun, Anthy-chan should be your only focus from now on," Tanaka leaned over and whispered to Utena's ears. "Yes sir!" she saluted him and got into the car.

Even though she didn't call him her father, Utena respected Tanaka and regarded him very highly. She had told him that she only have one father, but she accepted him as someone she look up to as a model and father figure but she will not call him father. Tanaka just smiled at that and he still love her as his own daughter no matter what, and so they have a mutual understanding with one another.

"Honey, where did she ask to go for the honeymoon?" Hitomi asked her husband after the car was already out of sight. "Backpack travel across Europe," he replied with a light smile on his lips. "Eh?!" everyone present looked rather shocked at the news.

"Oh my god! That's going to be a long while before they come back or Anthy come back by herself filing for divorce!" Touga said in horror. "I think it's a good idea," Juri said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should do it too," Shiori suggested as her fingers laced with Juri's. "I'll pass; I have to go back to America for school." Nanami said raising her hand in objection. "I also have to go back to help my family run the business until my brother finish with school," Wakaba said energetically as usual before jumping on Nanami that is. "We have to work," Miki, Saionji, Kozue and Touga said in unison.

_A/N: Just strange idea, might do another installment if feel like it. Hope y'all enjoy._


End file.
